From Fairy Hunts to Ghost Hunts
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: DPFOP crossover. Timmy and Trixie ran away to Amity Park, chsed by Crocker but being power hungry, Crocker finds Danny to be more powerful and teams up with Skulker for a new hunt. My first Danny Phantom fic. Some TrixieTimmy romance
1. Run Away Pair

Bonnie: Hi again, just thought I'd give a shot at writing a DP/FOP crossover.

Danny: This time, you've gone through the roof.

Rei: It's about time, you've been quite quiet these past weeks.

Hao: Just type.

Bonnie: Alright, alright. Geez.

Note: This fic was inspired by "Teacher of the Year" from DP and "The boy who became Queen" from FOP.

Chapter one: Run away pair.

A small figure knocked on the window of the Tang Mansion at 11:00p.m. "You ready, Trixie?" The figure whispered to the girl who appeared by the window. "Ready Timmy." Trixie whispered and the Asian girl swung from the window and joined Timmy on the tree as they climbed down.

Now you're probably wondering "What the heck is going on?"

Lets rewind a bit, Trixie Tang was a very popular pretty girl and Timmy was a not popular boy. But it just so happens, Trixie does not have a very good life, in fact she was miserable. She loved comic books and video games that happens to be "non-popular" things to be doing at Dimmsdale school. Her mother constantly deprives her of such things. Trixie acted as though non-popular students existed but most things she said to them, she didn't mean them. Trixie had a very miserable life, she had no real friends.

Now, because of her rich and snobbish ways (which wasn't what she meant to do) her inner miserable life was hard enough, she was assigned temporary godparents for 6 months and her life was so much better and Timmy even found out about her godparents and her miserable life. Unfortunately for Trixie, the 6 months were up so soon but she never forgotten the existent of godparents and her magical items she wished for were still there. Timmy, who noticed her fairy god parents were gone decided to take matters to the fairy court to help her. After some brave acts of speech from Timmy, he was allowed to share his godparents with Trixie with the Jorgen Communication Contract. The JCC.

Trixie found his generosity very charming and discovered Timmy's nice side. He wasn't afraid to admit he likes _Kissy, Kissy Goo-Goo _soap opera as well as Crash Nebula, The Crimson Chin as well as comic books and video. She decided to be his girlfriend.

"Just look at them, they look so happy together." Cooed Wanda to her husband Cosmo when they were watching some of their escapades they made with the godparents' help.

"Care for a hot dog?" Said Cosmo, eyeing a hot dog bun with no "dog" in it hungrily.

**Timmy was an average kid**

**Who no one understands**

**Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands**

**Vicky: Bed, Twerp!!**

**The gloom and doom up in his room**

**Was broken instantly!**

**By magical fish **

**They grant his every wish 'cause in reality**

**They are his Oddparents! Fairly Oddparents!!**

**Wanda: Wands and wings.**

**Cosmo: Floaty crowny things.**

**Oddparents! Fairly Oddparents!!**

**Real mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod!**

**Timmy: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!**

**Oddparents!! Fairly Oddparents!!**

**It flips your lid when you are the kid!**

**Its Fairly Oddparents!!**

**Vicky: Yeah right.**

**POP!!**

**(Vicky's head turns into Danny Phantom's head)**

_He's a Phantom!!_

_Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom!!_

_Yo Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen,_

_When his parents built a very strange machine,_

_It was designed to view a world unseen,_

_He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom!!_

_When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it_

_There was a great big flash, everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged_

_Phantom, Phantom!!_

_When he first woke up, he realized_

_He had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes!_

_He can walk through walls, disappear and fly!!_

_He's much more unique then the other guy!_

_It was then he knew what he had to do,_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through,_

_He's here to fight for me and you!_

_He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom!_

_Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom!_

_Danny Phantom…_

( Title page)

Danny Phantom in: **_From Fairy Hunts to Ghost Hunts_**

Denzel Crocker. A truly evil man, out to rule the world with "FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

" I'm certain Turner has FAIRY GODPARENTS! So where is he?" Crocker was sitting in "Crocker's Cave" trying to find where Timmy has gone through the many monitors that cover Dimmsdale.

"I'll get Turner and his FAIRY GODPARENTS if I have to travel 4,000 miles to find his FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Bonnie: Okay… why don't we go back to Timmy and Trixie?

Danny: Sounds good to me. By the way, where am I?

Bonnie: Soon Danny, soon.

Timmy and Trixie stood next to the Tang Mansion when Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

" Where are we going tonight, Timmy?" Trixie asked.

"To my tree house, I got this great internet video game I want to play and we won't be seen." Said Timmy.

"That sounds like fun!" Trixie exclaimed, she loved video games.

Timmy turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "I wish we were at my tree house!" He said. Wanda and Cosmo smiled and raised their wands.

POOF!!

The four of them were at Timmy's tree house and Cosmo spotted a squirrel that was also poofed here.

"Hey, a squirrel. I'll name you Maria!!" The squirrel started running down the tree house. "No!! Maria! Come back!" Called Cosmo, chasing after the squirrel. Wanda only shook her head in disbelief.

Timmy pulled 2 chairs to the computer and turned it on, the game popped up and Trixie saw a large black robot with a ponytail flying with 2 smaller ones. A gold coloured one with a "T" on his front and a blue armoured plated person with goggles, silvery haired that glowed blue to match his wares and a "D" on the front. Trixie had to admit, the blue was impressive and his look wasn't so bad either.

"Timmy." She asked, "what's this game called?"

"Doomed." Came Timmy's reply. " It's cool isn't it? You have to beat your enemies to level 13 and collect 7 silver keys to the Apocalypse. Only then will you win and gain access to the world wide web! So far, no one has defeated these 3." Timmy pointed to the 3 flying warriors on the screen. "The gold and black are called "FryerTuck" and "Chaos". They're really good but the blue one is called "Ghostboy" and he's awesome!! He's unstoppable."

"Cool!" Trixie exclaimed. "Lets play then!"

"I'll make it more interesting." Said Timmy. He turned to Wanda and yelled, "I wish the four of us was in the game!"

" Are you sure?" Wanda asked eyeing a player on the screen who just got zapped and disappeared. "This could be dangerous."

"No sweat!" Said Timmy, "if we get zapped, we just come back out of the screen and it's game over."

"Okay." Said Wanda cautiously and waved her wand. Cosmo, who was chasing the squirrel, also vanished.

Crocker, who was still searching all over the city couldn't find them. "I'll have to alert they're parents." He muttered. Trixie and Timmy were gone!

Timmy was dressed in a neon green battle suit with a "T" on his front. On the screen, the name showed "The Turner-ator." Cosmo appeared in his hand as a gun but Cosmo started crying, "Maria, where are you? Maria?"

"Oh hush." Said Wanda as she appeared in Trixie's hand. Trixie wore an outfit in pink and had a "T" On the front as well. On the screen for Trixie showed "Trixie Dust".

(A/N: Bonnie: They look cute together!)

"Come on!" Timmy called to Trixie and together they ran across level one. Trixie slipped beneath a rock and fired pink lasers at some enemies, vanquishing them immediately.

"Good one." Said Timmy as he jumped to avoid a blue blast and fired three neon green blasts at the enemies, defeating three at a time.

Eventually, a portal glowing blue digitalized out of nowhere.

"Come on." Said Timmy.

"Where does this lead?" Trixie asked.

"To the next level." Timmy answered and they both flew in.

"Oh yeah, we rule this game!" Yelled Tucker Foley as he continued to type on the computer.

"Tucker, if Sam and I weren't there to save your butt, you could've lost." Said Tucker's best friend Danny Phantom on the screen. Danny was in ghost mode in the game as he said, being a ghost was the ultimate cheat code. His ectoplasm lasers were unstoppable, not to mention his shield and intangibility made the trio the best team in the game. Not to mention Sam's cheat codes and prowess.

"Yeah, yeah" said Tucker. "Look out!!" He yelled and blasted an opponent away when Danny wasn't looking.

Back in the real world, the cops were looking for the 2 missing kids and Crocker was certain Ms. Tang and Turner were using fairy magic.

"I'll find you." He said in a dramatically evil voice.

Bonnie: That was stupid.

Danny: This isn't the end is it?

Bonnie: No, I've got other chapters in planning.

Max: We won't know if the fic is really that stupid Sis.

Bonnie: Alright, R&R and tell me that the first chapter is stupid.

Signing out:

Bonnie Mizuhara Phantom


	2. Amity Park

Bonnie: You guys make me so happy!! I got so many reviews!! I love writing this!

Max: Calm down Sis, you're getting on sugar high!

Bonnie: Me?? Sugar High?? No way!!

Rei: Anyway, aren't you going to say thanks?

Bonnie: Oh right!

Thanks to:

**Mcrystal**: Well, here's the update. Enjoy!!!

**Kayla Tsukino**: I hope this is good too, the episode links begin the story. "Doomed" is awesome!!!

**Darth-Ni**: Glad someone doesn't think its stupid.

**BunnyGir**l: Yep!! Timmy and Trixie are cool!!

**Wind Raider**: The Truth about Trixie Tang is one of my favourites too, yay!! I had to use something similar in order to make this story work.

**Cakreut12**: Wow!! Thanks for the compliment!!

**The desert fox**: I only like the spasm crocker makes, they are funny!! I'm not sure if Crocker will make these spasms in my fic but I'll try.

Bonnie: I am so happy! Well, on to the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Amity Park

"Ahhh!!!" Screamed Timmy when he saw a monstrous van charging at them in level 2 of Doomed. Trixie was amused at Timmy's antics when Timmy yelled, "I wish I had a doorstopper!!"

Wanda was about to question when Cosmo said "Oohh!! A doorstopper! I like to stop doors or at least throw them at a monstrous truck racing down a rickety old bridge ready to trample us!!" And raised his wand.

A doorstopper appeared beside Timmy, "that was specific." Trixie said dryly. Timmy grabbed the doorstopper and threw it the dino truck. It got wedged between the bridge and a wheel and the truck tripped and fell.

"I never knew a truck that can trip." Said Wanda.

"Come on!" Timmy yelled and charged at another portal with Trixie in pursuit.

"It's getting late, guys." Said Danny with a big yawn as they flew through the skies looking for at least a good opponent.

"Yeah, we were better off having something to do like defeating Chaos. At least we had something to do." Typed Tucker on the computer. "Tell me about it." Said Sam, "I enjoyed anonymously kicking your butt."

"If I knew I could use my ghost powers, I would've kicked _your _butt." Danny chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha." Said Sam absentmindedly as Chaos' face reverted to normal.

"I think its time to call it a night you guys." Said Tucker.

"Woohoo!" yelled Timmy, pumping both fists in the air. "Level 13! The final level."

(A/n: Rei: Is it just me or is Timmy as high as Bonnie? Max: Definitely high.)

Trixie was beaming with happiness, " we're doing well" she exclaimed to Wanda in her handgun.

"I've never had so much fun doing "un-popular" things."

Timmy noticed Danny and the others nearby talking. "Hey Trixie, look! Its them!" He whispered excitedly.

Timmy took out Cosmo (gun) and shot a light green blast at the blue one who was just about to move…

-

Police swarmed all over the Tang mansion and Timmy's house. Mrs. Tang thought Timmy had kidnapped Trixie. (A/n: Ironic eh?)

"Timmy!" Called Timmy's dad. "where are you? Are you doing something that has nothing to do with Trixie Tang and getting away to date her by doing un-popular things?" Pointing out the obvious.

Crocker was using his fairy detector in his Crocker cave. "Blasted detector! " He said "why can't I find Turner's FAIRY GODPARENTS?! He must be out of town! And the only way he could've done that is by MAGIC!! I'm certain he has FAIRY GODPARENTS!!"

-

"Hey, what's over there?" Asked Tucker, pointing to a greenish cyber building. "I don't know, let me go see." Said Danny and the young ghost flew up when a light green blast hit the spot he was standing before.

"Whoa!" yelled Tucker and he and Danny turned around to the person who almost hit Danny. A little guy in a light green battle suit with a green gun stood there, the gun was smoking from the blast. "Awww, I almost got him." He said. Tucker landed beside the guy, " who are you?" he asked. "That's a strange coloured outfit you got there."

"Uh, thanks, I think." Timmy said a bit confused about the colour of his outfit.

Trixie was hiding behind a rock, "I got him in my sight." She said to Wanda. "I've got to save Timmy."

"Go for that black guy and the golden yellow." Said Wanda, "they're close by and look pretty tough."

Trixie was going to object, Timmy said the blue one was awesome and she thought this was the perfect opportunity but she didn't want to risk it since he was in the air. The raven haired girl put up her gun and fired two pink blasts at Sam and Tucker.

"Huh?" They both said before the blasts hit and they both disappeared.

Danny landed, "what was that?" He asked.

"Oh, nobody." Said Timmy, "just my girlfriend." And he raised his gun at Danny as well and fire 3 blasts.

Danny gasped and went intangible. The blasts went right through. Now it was Timmy's turn to gasp.

"How'd you do that?" He demanded.

"With the ultimate cheat code." Danny smirked triumphantly and he aimed 2 ectoblastic blast at both Timmy and Trixie with his bare hands and both of them vanished.

Danny came out of the computer (A/N: Don't know how he did it but he did) and called Tucker and Sam.

"They got you too?" Asked Sam. "No," Danny replied, "I got them with my ectoblastic blast." Said Danny.

"They're strange." Said Tucker. "I have never seen a pink battle suit or a grass green one."

"Or pink and green laser blasts." Said Sam, "well, except for yours Danny." She added as an afterthought.

"They're a strange pair" Danny agreed, "but they are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Aww man!." Said Tucker, who was always looking for a girlfriend.

Danny chuckled, "well, good night. This time, a girl kicked your butt Sam." And he hung up.

-

Timmy and Trixie fell out of the computer, "oh man." Said Timmy, holding his head. "He really is a pro."

"Should've hit him instead of the other two." Said Trixie.

"Hey, you shouldn't worry, its not your fault, you didn't know." Said Timmy, comforting.

"Yeah" Said Cosmo, "but considering Timmy told you about the pro things, it was really all your fault I have this headache."

"Cosmo, you had no idea either." Said Wanda.

"Huh? Really? Do you want some chicken?" Said Cosmo and a real chicken appeared.

Sirens sounded in the distance.

"What now?" Asked Timmy and ran to the window. Police swarming around his house.

"Oh no!! My parents must've noticed I was gone!!" He yelled.

"And mine." Said Trixie, looking in the direction of the Tang Mansion.

"Crocker." Said Timmy under his breath.

"We have to get out of here." Cried Trixie. "Trixie," said Timmy calmly, "do you mind running away with me?"

"Not at all!" Trixie exclaimed, "its what I always dreamed to do."

"Then," Timmy turned to Cosmo and Wanda who were back to their normal selves.

"I wish we were in a different city!" He declared.

Cosmo and Wanda both raised their wands and POOF!!

Trixie and Timmy end up outside the gates of a different city. There was a sign above that read:

Amity Park

-

Bonnie: Wasn't nearly as long but I think this chapter is not as good.

Danny: I win, ghost powers rule!

Horo Horo: No fair!!

Bonnie: Are you guys playing Doomed too?

Danny, Horo, Ren and Rei: Yeah!!

Bonnie: Oohh!! Let me in too!!

…

…

…

…

Bonnie: Oh, R&R too please!!

Signing out:

Bonnie Mizuhara Phantom


	3. Settlement

Hello People! Gomen nasai for not updating this fic. I just realized how much you people like this fic and it has the most reviews I've ever had! I'm not much of a Butch Hartman writer and I understand they are suppose to be funny. My humour I guess lowers my motivation to keep writing this story but I'll try so for the first time. Feel free to flame me on how bad the story is. But you people are so nice so I realized I had to keep going.

Takuya: What about the new fic you were going to write?

Kouji: The one with me and Takuya?

Bonnie: Don't worry, I'll get right on it after this chapter. I haven't updated this one since December!

Kouji+Takuya: OO

Bonnie: So then, on with the next chapter! And once again. Gomen for not updating.

Kouji: uhhh… Bonnie?

Bonnie: Yes?

Kouji: This isn't a Japanese cartoon so you shouldn't use Japanese.

Bonnie: Oh! Go- I mean sorry. Sorry for not updating in so long. You must think I'm dead!

Takuya: That was the idea…

Chapter 3: Settlement

At this late hour, Danny Fenton trudged up the stairs for a good night's rest. Correction: Morning rest.

Danny had stayed up all night again and now it was around 4:00 am. Sleepily, he went up the basement stairs and passed by the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Now who could be up at this time of night?

(Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo and Wanda)

"Okay, now what?" Wanda asked Timmy. The pink hat wearing boy was thinking deeply and Trixie had to admit. Timmy looked quite adorable when he thinks. Why Crocker fails him all the time is beyond her.

Cosmo floated around the street. "I'm home free!" He called and Wanda pulled him back. "Someone could see you." She hissed but Cosmo shook his head defiantly. "Nuh uh. They're all asleep."

All Wanda did was shook her head.

Timmy suddenly snapped up. "First things first, guys. We need to find a place to stay at. We'll need to save the money Trixie still has so I have an idea."

Timmy walked down the street to the first house. There were still a light on which suggests someone is still awake at this hour. "We can use our wishes to build a treehouse." Timmy explained. "But we need permission to build it anywhere."

"Oh that's so smart of you!" Trixie gushed and Timmy blushed which was hard to see the tinge in the dark.

(A/N: A little rhyme there heh heh… Takuya + Kouji: --)

Timmy headed to the door of the house. Trixie stared at the strange designs that pop up on top of the house. In large glowing letters were the words: Fenton Lab.

(A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, I haven't seen Danny Phantom in a while. Same goes for Fairly Odd Parents.)

Timmy jumped up to ring the door bell. Cosmo and Wanda changed into two night owls and sat on a nearby tree.

After a moment, the door was opened by a boy who looked a bit older with raven black hair and blue eyes.

(A/N: Have you noticed Danny doesn't have the same colour eyes as his mom and dad? Just a random thought there.)

The boy seemed to be half asleep by the way his eyes are half closed but he asked them if they wanted something.

Timmy cleared his throat. "Yes, we don't have a place to stay so we were hoping if you would allow us to use your tree on your lawn so that we may stay there."

Danny thought for a moment. He looked to the tree to see a pink and green owl sitting up there. He got a warm, fuzzy feeling suddenly swell up. Pink mist seems to leak out of his mouth but he quickly turned around.

"Yeah, you may stay there." He said simply and walked back upstairs.

'What was that? That strange feeling. It's not a ghost but something else…' Danny thought and reminded himself to tell Tucker and Sam about it tomorrow morning.

Timmy stared after the older boy. Something seemed strange about him and familiar but Timmy has never seen black hair combined with blue eyes before but he definitely didn't miss the pink mist. 'It was almost as if he knew Cosmo and Wanda were there…' He thought to himself.

He and Trixie went over to the tree and Cosmo and Wanda 'poofed' up.

"There was something unusual about that boy." Wanda said. "I'll say." Cosmo agreed. "His whole house is unusual so why shouldn't he be unusual?"

"I meant about the way he looked at us." Wanda said patiently. "It was almost as if-"

"He knew you were there." Trixie finished off. Timmy nodded. "I thought it was too."

A breeze came through and Cosmo started to shiver. "Can we build a house now?"

"We're not building a house Cosmo, we're building a tree house." Timmy replied. "But there's no tree." Cosmo whined.

"Look behind you." Wanda said, getting impatient.

"Oh! A gigantuous tree!" Cosmo explained and Wanda rolled her eyes. "Gigantuous is not a word Cosmo. It's gigantic."

"I knew that."

"Let's get going." Timmy sighed. "I wish we could have a tree house!"

**POOF!**

Built on top of the tree was a small tree house. "It doesn't look very big." Trixie commented.

"It's magically expanded." Wanda explained. "So it looks small on the outside but it is actually quite big on the inside."

"Wow!" Timmy exclaimed. He had already climbed up and Trixie followed suit. Inside was quite cozy with one sofa and t.v. in one corner. A kitchen beside the living room with a small dining table nearby. 2 doors led to the bedroom and bathroom. Timmy and Trixie looked at each other nervously. They weren't sure if they were ready to share a room let alone a bed yet and by the look on the other's face, they weren't ready either.

"We'll try and see." Timmy whispered to Trixie and she nodded. Timmy suddenly yawned and then grinned sheepishly. Trixie giggled as she let loose a yawn as well. "Well, better get to bed." Timmy said and Trixie agreed.

Cosmo and Wanda watched their actions from the fishbowl near the bed. They smiled at each other and had to admit. They were certainly getting along fine. "As sweet as cream puffs!" Cosmo had said.

Elsewhere, Trixie's mother was having a fit and Timmy's mother was just plain sad.

"Your son kidnapped my daughter!" She shrieked at the Turners. The police held her back as she continued to yell angrily. Timmy's dad was just comforting his wife. Even Timmy's fish were gone.

Crocker drove his black van around the country side, hoping to pick up a trace of a fairy with his fairy detector. "Blast! I will most definitely find them, they can't hide from me, Denzel Crocker!"

(A/N: I just had to laugh, my spell check suggested 'Dense' when it didn't recognize Denzel. Lol!)

"Soon I will use the strong powers of a FAIRY GODPARENT and rule the world!"

Crocker spazzes and the van skidded off the road into the nearby forest.

(A/N: I had to sweatdrop at that part)

Morning came too soon for Danny as his alarm clock rang off and he looked out the window when he noticed an unfamiliar scene.

"What the…?" He yelped in surprise when he noticed the tree house resting on a branch. Early morning's events came back into his mind. "I didn't think they'd build a treehouse so fast!"

Grabbing his regular clothes, Danny ran out the door and climbed the tree house, he noticed the house looked pretty small but he knocked on the light pink door. Moments later, a small boy with a pink hat and still in pajamas came out rubbing his eyes.

"Hello there, I was wondering how you built the tree house so fast. I'm sorry for being a little bit less friendly this morning." Danny said.

The small boy with buck teeth just shrugged. "It's okay, it was pretty late when we asked and as for how we built the tree house, I had a lot of help. Thanks for letting us use your tree. You can come in if you want." He stepped aside and let Danny in.

"By the way, I'm Danny. Danny Fenton." Danny said and he realized just how big the tree house was.

"I'm Timmy Turner." The younger boy introduced himself. Danny looked around the house when an Asian girl came out of one of the two doors, wearing silk pajamas. Danny had to admit, she was very pretty.

"This is my girlfriend, Trixie Tang." Timmy gestured to the girl. She gave a smile and waved. "Hello." She said politely.

"Trixie, this is Danny. He allowed us to stay here, remember?" Timmy said and Trixie nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Same here." Said Danny. "Well, I got to go and tell my parents that you guys are staying here. Where did you come from?"

"Dimsdale." Timmy answered and Danny frowned. "That's far. We're going there for a class trip tomorrow."

"Oh…" Was all Timmy could say and Danny went downstairs to his house.

"Do you think they'll be looking for us?" Trixie asked as she took out cereal and milk. (Cosmo and Wanda provided food for them in the kitchen area)

"Probably, no doubt Crocker told them" said Timmy. He poured milk into his bowl.

"How'd you know it would be Crocker?" Trixie questioned.

"If you've been chased by Crocker for so long, you tend to know these things considering what Crocker is capable of." Timmy shuddered as memories flow back.

"Don't worry, you have me now, it won't be as bad as before." Trixie said to comfort Timmy.

Danny told his parents and Jasmine, his sister, that Timmy and Trixie were going to stay awhile and then he headed off to school to tell Tucker and Sam about the strange wisps of pink mist that always flow out of his mouth and the warm, fuzzy feelings he got when he visited Timmy and Trixie.

End of Chapter.

Bonnie: So they finally meet! The plot hasn't thickened yet since it's only the third chapter.

Kouji: So now what do we do?

Takuya: I know! (Grins mischievously)

Kouji: (Also grins) Alright Takuya.

(Takuya and Kouji run to separate room)

Bonnie: Darn! I'm alone now.

Max: Hi Bon!

Bonnie: Maxie! You're here.

Max: Takao went somewhere so I got bored.

Bonnie: Would you mind doing the closing sentence?

Max: Not at all Sis! Bonnie doesn't own Fairly Oddparents or Danny Phantom.

Bonnie: Don't forget the other one!

Max: And R+R this chapter.

Bonnie: Yes, who knows? It might give me encouragement for the next one.

Signing out now:

Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura


End file.
